Yuri et le Père Noel russe
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand l'auteure est en plein dans l'ambiance de Noel, qu'elle a bu du cherry coc et qu'elle vient de regarder Yuri!on Ice... Voilà ce que cela donne xD JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! [YAOI] YurixVictor


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi même si j'adore les embêter !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*hyper heureuse et déjà à moitié bourrée au cherry coc*_ JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS MES YAOISTES ADORES ! VOICI VOTRE CADEAUX EN ESPÉRANT QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA AUTANT QUE LES AUTRES ! BONNE LECTURE A VOUS ! _*a sortit ses mitrailleuses et son bonnet de Noel*_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Précision :

*Joyeux Noel en russe

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

LovinaAka : _*grand sourire*_ Heureuse que ça t'ai plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

Tsubabsa Sora : _*ricanement à la Hiruma*_ J'EN PEUX PLUS DE RIRE ! TU ME TUES MA CHÉRIE ! LITTÉRALEMENT ! _*reprend son souffle*_ Tu m'avais demandée un autre délire sur Yuri et Vctor ? Te voilà servie ma belle ! _*reprend un verre de cherry coc*_ Bonne lecture à toi !

Angelyoru : _*se prend un fou-rire immonde*_ Tu me tues vraiment à chacune de tes reviews, Angy ! J'adore ! NIAK NIAK NIAK ! Tu veux m'emprunter Victor ? Ok ! xD _*sourire démoniaque*_ Oui, je suis bien mariée à Atem ! Bah t'en fais pas, on t'inviteras à notre anniversaire de mariage ! _*t'envoie des photos du dit mariage*_ Ricanes bien ! Et bonne lecture à toi en espérant que cela te plaira !

SunWings : _*se marre*_ Heureuse de t'avoir amusée !

Sahomi : _*saute dans tous les sens*_ YES ! TROP FORTE ! _*grand sourire*_ J'espère donc que ce petit cadeau te plaira également !

PetrichorTwentyNine : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voici un nouveau petit délire sur nos deux tourtereaux préférées !

Paphilionne : Tant mieux ! _*sourire dément*_ En espérant que tu t'amuseras autant avec ce délire de Noel !

* * *

 **Yuri et le Père Noel russe**

* * *

Yuri ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Victor avait soudainement décidé qu'ils passeraient Noel TOUS LES DEUX cette année. Donc sans leurs familles respectives. Juste tous les deux. Non pas que cela le dérangeait bien au contraire mais le jeune homme ne savait trop comment il allait gérer ses propres sentiments envers celui qui avait été son coach pendant presque un an mais dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. De son côté, un certain russe aux yeux de glace était pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, rayonnant comme un soleil en plein été à lui tout seul ! Chose qui agaçait particulièrement l'homonyme de son protégé, j'ai nommé Yurio. En effet, ce dernier en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de voir le russe et le japonaise se tourner autour sans agir de manière claire et nette. Certes, leur relation ambiguë pouvait être amusante par certains côtés mais cela avait rapidement fini par lui taper dangereusement sur les nerfs. Il était vraiment temps que ces deux-là se décident à former un véritable couple et qu'on parle plus ! Surtout que l'argenté n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de l'entrainer avec lui dans une virée shopping pour trouver un magnifique cadeau pour son Yuri !

\- Et aussi pour ton cher soupirant impassible… Avait-il lancé avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur au patineur blond.

Ce dernier s'était alors répandu en jurons ne faisant qu'aggraver l'amusement du plus âgé qui n'en avait plus parlé mais la perche était lancée et Yurio se mit sérieusement à y penser malgré qu'il s'en défende haut et fort. Otabek Altin… Il secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser ! Il devait aider l'autre zouave histoire qu'il puisse rentrer à l'hôtel et finir la soirée de Noel en paix avec ses proches qui étaient venus le rejoindre spécialement pour cette fête. Les heures passèrent sans que l'argenté ne trouve le cadeau parfait pour son jeune protégé dont il était finalement tombé fou amoureux ! Fatigué, pour ne pas dire excédé, Yuri Plisetski lui lança comme ça, sans réfléchir une idée aussi folle qu'amusante aux yeux de l'argenté : se déguiser lui-même en Père Noel ! Excité par l'idée, le russe alla chercher le dit costume sous le regard stupéfait et consterné du blond qui abandonna l'idée de faire changer le russe d'avis. Ce dernier avait une idée bien précise en tête maintenant et rien ne pourrait l'en détourner.

YxVxYxV

Yuri était angoissé. Victor n'était toujours pas rentré et le patineur commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'homme qu'il aimait et faisait les cents pas. Et cela jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le patineur se jetta sur la poignée de la dite porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment pour se retrouver face à une vision des plus... Incongrues. Un Père Noel. Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu. Complètement stupéfait, Yuri se mit à bredouiller avant de laisser l'homme tout de rouge vêtu entrer dans la suite. Avec son "ho ho ho" habituel, le Père Noel alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de la suite et parla d'une voix grave.

\- Allons, jeune homme ! Venez sur mes genoux et exposez votre souhait ! Moi, le Père Noel ferait ce que je pourrai pour vous l'accorder !

Intrigué mais méfiant, Yuri ne réagit pas immédiatement. Pourtant... Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer son amour au russe en face à face alors... qu'avait-il à perdre à tout avouer au Père Noel ? Il respira un grand coup et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'idole des enfants en cette période de l'année. Une fois bien installé, Yuri expira et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de la suite. Il faisait nuit et la neige avait commencé à tomber. Un merveilleux paysage pour une nuit de Noel. Cette vision apaisa quelque peu la nervosité du jeune homme qui plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles de l'homme en blanc et rouge. La teinte des iris de l'homme le troubla avant qu'il ne commence à parler de manière hésitante.

\- Je... Je... Il déglutit, les joues aussi rouges que le costume. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un...

\- Continuez jeune homme ! L'encouragea l'homme en costume, le regard brillant d'amour pour celui qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Il hocha la tête, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Il est... très tactile mais je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment... Il a pleins de défauts que je trouve craquants...

Yuri ferma les yeux, vraiment gêné de se livrer ainsi à quelqu'un d'inconnu pour lui. Mais il vait vraiment besoin de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis le début de son étrange relation avec celui qu'il avait toujours admiré avant de l'aimer simplement pour l'homme se cachant sous le patineur professionnel parfait.

\- Grâce à lui, j'ai pu m'épanouir et arrêter de trop tenir compte des dires des autres que ce soit dans le milieu du patinage ou en dehors...

\- Vous l'aimez tout simplement ! Ho ho ho ! S'exclama joyeusement le Père Noel en voyant le jeune homme, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles hocher la tête timidement. Et que voulez-vous que je vous apporte, jeune homme ?

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et semblait vouloir sortir de sa prison d'os et de chair alors que les mots quittait la gorge tentante du noiraud sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte...

\- Son amour...

Un rire prit alors le Père Noel qui retira le haut de son costume, dévoilant son véritable visage à son protégé qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui restait bouche bée devant une telle chose.

\- Tu l'as mon petit paon bien-aimé. Mon amour.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Toujours complètement sous le choc, Yuri laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre tout aussi passionnément au baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait aussi. Son amour était réciproque et rien ne pouvait le plonger davantage dans le bonheur. Un bonheur tout à fait partagé par Victor. Ce dernier relâcha les lèvres de Yuri lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir et lui murmura une nouvelle fois son amour, prouvant à son cadet que cet amour était bien réel.

\- С Рождеством* Yuri !

\- Merry Christmas Victor !

Dehors, la neige tombait lentement sur la ville où les fenêtres des habitations rayonnaient de lumières en tous genres. Pendant ce temps, nos deux amoureux se retrouvaient réellement, cœur contre cœur pour la première fois mais surement pas la dernière.

Merry Christmas mina-san !

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*contente mais en peux plus*_ FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Yuri : _*tout rouge et n'ose plus parler*_ ...

Victor : _*hyper content*_ MERCI TSUKI-SAN !

Moi : _*ricane*_ De rien, mon cher ! Ce fut un plaisir !

Victor : _*gros câlin à l'auteure*_ :)

Atem : _*soupir de soulagement*_ Amen ! Elle nous fous la paix !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*sourire moqueur*_ Rêve pas, ça ne durera pas...

Kai : _*fusille l'auteure du regard*_ Vas t'occuper du nôtre de O.S au lieu de blablater pour rien, la folle !

Moi : * _grogne_ * Oui, oui... _*se barre terminer son autre délire*_

Victor : _*grand sourire aux lecteurs*_ Joyeux Noel à vous les amis ! _*choppe son Yuri et s'e va avec pour un réveillon chaud bouillant*_


End file.
